Sólo en la bañera
by ChaveChave
Summary: Tras pelear con Makoto, Haru desea despejar su mente en su lugar favorito, sólo quiere olvidar todo, no pensar mas en su futuro.


_Hola_

 _Espero les guste este fic que escribí._

 _Esta historia se podría decir que se ambienta al final del capitulo 11 antes del ending._

* * *

 _¡Splash!_

El sonido hiso eco por toda la casa, retumbando por todas las paredes, pues en ella solo se encontraba Haru sumergiéndose en la bañera.

Haruka había llegado a su casa tras pelar con Makoto. Camino directo a su habitación donde aventó todo, incluso su ropa, quedando solo con su traje de baño para después dirigirse a la bañera.

Se sentía cansado, frustrado. Sólo quería relajarse y ¿Qué mejor forma que pasando el día en la bañera? Donde el silencio de su casa le haría compañía y lo dejaría pensar solo en él y la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

" _¿Qué planeas hacer con tu futuro?"_

El azabache frunció el ceño al recordar esa singular pregunta con la cual lo habían estado atormentando todos. Primero fue Rin, luego la maestra Miho, siguió el director e incluso Sousuke fue a hablarle sobre el tema y finalmente sus amigos Nagisa, Rei y…Makoto.

Se suponía que irían a ver los fuegos artificiales, que será una buena noche para salir con sus amigos y divertirse, no para que lo fastidiaran nuevamente con sermones sobre su futuro, los cuales comenzaba a saberse de memoria.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parecía tan importante el futuro? A ninguno le parecía relevante ese asunto hace un año, ni hace tres años, ni hace cinco años atrás pero ahora parecía ser el tema más interesante del mundo. ¿Para qué preocuparse del futuro? Después de todo es futuro, aun no llega, sería mejor vivir el día a día solo disfrutando.

—Futuro, futuro futuro—. Dijo Haruka mientras juntaba las manos para así aventar agua a su delfín que se hallaba con él en la bañera.

De lo que estaba absolutamente seguro que quería en su porvenir era ser libre, por eso lo único que apunto en su encuesta de carrera fue esa palabra, mas con forme pasaba el tiempo parecía ser justamente lo que le estaban arrebatando.

" _¡Empieza a avanzar al frente!"_ Recordó aquella frase que soltó sin más Sousuke antes de marcharse.

No era justo ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué no todo podía quedarse tal y como esta? Le gustaba como era actualmente su vida, estar en su bañera hasta que Makoto llegara a su casa para ir juntos a la escuela, prepara a diario su caballa, nadar en el club, estar con Nagisa, Rei y Makoto, ir a Samezuka y nadar en esa piscina de vez en cuando. Todo era perfecto así que no tenía necesidad de que esto cambiara, pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Nanase realmente no tenía una meta o un propósito y no le veía el problema así que ¿Por qué todos los demás no lo dejaban en paz? Él estaba bien como estaba, mas nadie podía entenderlo, ni siquiera…ni siquiera Makoto, aquel que prácticamente lo conocía de toda la vida.

" _Eres muy buen nadador, podrías volverte profesional"_

El joven dio un manotazo al agua de la bañera al recordar como todos le decían eso.

Nadar profesionalmente no era ni por asomo algo que el deseara. Él quería ser libre, nadar era un placer, no un trabajo, cosas como el tiempo y la velocidad no le resultaban importantes. Él era como un delfín en el mar que nada sin rumbo fijo, soló nada y nada, dejándose llevar por la marea y el cual no cambiaría eso por una piscina de un lujoso acuario, donde solo serviría como una atracción a la cual todo mundo va a ver.

" _Tiempo y velocidad"_ ¿Qué era eso al entrar en contacto con el agua? Muy simple, eran nada. Todo se desvanecía en ese momento y solo importaban él y el agua rosando su piel.

Nanase llevo su cabeza haca atrás, estirándose y suspirando, dejándose llevar por la acogedora sensación de estar sumergido en la bañera.

" _¡Muéstranos tu estilo libre!"_

Aquella pesadilla que tuvo antes de la competencia regreso a su mente, sacándolo de ese pequeño momento de relajación.

El no nadaba para nadie, el simplemente lo hacía, no le importa ser el mejor pero aun así en el momento en que todo mudo esperaba verlo nadar, cuando todo mundo lo observaba ansiosos y expectantes de sus resultados, él simplemente no pudo seguir. El agua mostro sus colmillos y lo ataco.

Se supone que nadar es algo que ama, sin embargo, no pudo seguir. En cuanto entro a la piscina una asfixiante sensación lo lleno. Todas esas miradas juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos lo sofocaron, era como si intentaran arrebatarle su libertan, volviendo aquello que amaba un peso en su espalda.

Sabía que había reclutadores que estaban ahí simplemente para verlo, para decidir por el su futuro como bien le había dicho el director. Vaya decepción que se llevaron y a pesar de que eso no era una cosa que realmente le importara, algo muy dentro de él le hacía sentir mal saber que perdió una oportunidad.

Ese mismo día Rin fue a quejarse con él por haber abandonado la carrera, porque a su parecer no haberse tomado enserio el nadar.

Haruka se deslizo ligeramente en la bañera hasta que el agua cubriera parte de su boca, tratando en vano de deshacerse de su frustración.

¿Por qué debía de haber hecho eso? El nunca prometió nada a nadie, el nunca pidió que lo miraran, que tuvieran esperanzas en que sería el más veloz en el agua, que creyeran en él y así ser reclutado por algún caza talentos.

—Lo hicieron porque quisieron—. Murmuro Haru tratando de culpar de su fallo a alguien más —Yo no les pedí que esperaran algo de mí.

¿Por qué debían decepcionarse? El hacia lo que hacía porque quería, no debía dar explicaciones de nada a nadie, si quería nadar nadaba y si quería parar lo haría, así fuera en medio de una carrera que resultara importante para los demás, no obstante, Rin parecía necio a entender eso.

¿Era tan difícil de entender? Haruka Nanase era totalmente diferente a Rin Matsuoka, él no tenía una meta desde pequeño a la cual aferrarse, su sueño no es convertirse en un nadador olímpico, el no nada por la victoria, ese es Rin. Haru no tenía una vida bien trazada como el carril de una piscina durante una competencia.

" _Tu forma de nadar ya no parece igual que antes"_ Fue lo que le dijo Rei tratando de alentarlo a que nadara profesionalmente.

Y ¿de quién era la culpa de que ya no lograra nadar como antes? Fácil, de todos ellos que le trataban de decir cómo hacerlo, forzándolo a tomarle importancia a la velocidad. Él no sabía si quería tomar ese camino que todos le decían eligiera.

" _En verdad tienes suerte Haru-chan ¡puedes hacerlo todo!"_ Aquello era lo que Nagisa había dicho cuándo se había quedado en su casa.

Haruka cerro sus ojos y termino por sumergirse en el agua.

¿Suerte? Quizá Nagisa tenía razón en que podía hacer muchas cosas como cocinar, pero…él no quería ser chef o algo por el estilo, el aprendió a cocinar simplemente por necesidad ya que, prácticamente vivía solo desde muy pequeño; hacer cosas como dibujar o esculpir eran fáciles para él, pero… no planea ser algún artista y eso al igual que nadar rápido no eran una habilidad que él hubiera deseado tener, simplemente podía y ya.

Ese mismo día Nagisa dijo un sinfín de posibles rumos a los cuales podía llevar su vida y Haru sinceramente creía que aquel chico animado podía hacer cualquiera de ellas, pues se vea muy emocionado con cada una de sus opciones y bien dicen que querer es poder, no obstante, por el otro lado se encontraba él, un joven que podía, mas no quería nada, así que ¿Eso que significaba para él?

Muchos desearían probablemente estar en su lugar, lleno de talentos y con buenas notas, para las cuales sinceramente no ponía mucho esfuerzo, pues con esos atributos podría conseguir hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, entrar prácticamente a cualquier carrera de cualquier universidad, sin embargo, en estos momentos Nanase solo pedía que lo dejaran en paz.

A falta de aire el azabache saco la cabeza del agua, algo no andaba bien, se sentía peor que antes de entrar a la bañera.

Futuro, todos preguntaban por el de Haruka, incluso su mejor amigo.

Rin tenía un sueño y Makoto…acababa de encontrar el suyo.

" _Si es que no encuentras un sueño propio, quisiera que encontraras uno"_ El castaño había recomendado a su amigo de ojos azules.

—Buscar un propósito — Qué tontería, pensó el azabache

Sonaba tan fácil, mas lograr algo como eso era todo lo contrario.

¿Dónde podía buscarlo? ¿Acaso hay un lugar donde vendan sueños? ¿O de casualidad alguien conoce a alguna persona que sepa al respecto? Porque de ser así la vida sería más simple. Un futuro propio no es una cosa tan simple de encontrar.

Nanase no había nacido con un propósito en la vida, no conocía su lugar en el mundo, nadie en realidad nace sabiéndolo, así que todo estaba bien, no había importancia en que el siguiera su vida tal y como esta hasta ahora.

" _¡No está bien!"_ Fue lo que Makoto le grito cuando en su desesperación Haruka insistía en que todo marchaba de maravilla sin tener idea de que hacer al terminar el tercer grado.

Ellos dos en todos eso años de amistad no habían peleado hasta ahora, el castaño nunca le había gritado o levantado la voz.

De entre todas las personas Makoto era la última persona en la que hubiera pensado que lo obligaría a sacar ese fastidioso tema sobre qué camino elegiría tomar en su vida, de que debía hacer.

Se molestó tanto cuando el también parecía querer quitarle su libertad, elegir con que nadar, cuando y como... no… la verdad era que lo había decepcionado al no entenderlo y unirse a todo ese grupo de personas que parecían solo querer manipular su vida.

Makoto lo había abandonado, al final él había dejado de entenderlo puesto que finalmente había encontrado su vocación, el castaño estaba avanzando al frente al igual que Rin, al igual que el tiempo, dejándolo atrás, sintiéndose como en aquella carrera donde él se paró a la mitad de la piscina y solo veía como los demás competidores lo rebasaban, cada uno a su tiempo, pero al final de cuentas lo rebasaban ya que él se mantenía estático en aquel lugar.

¿Por qué el tiempo avanza? ¿Porque todo debe cambiar? El temor al futuro era lo que lo había hecho que terminara gritándole a su mejor amigo, completamente enojado con él y saber que se encontraba solo en ese camino fue lo que termino haciendo que corriera a su casa, incomodo de la presencia de su amigo de la infancia.

Solo, así es como se encontraba en ese momento. Rin tenía un lugar en su futuro, Makoto también e incluso Rei y Nagisa parecían tener una meta más precisa que él.

Haru observo a su delfín por un momento y después aparto la mirada.

Sabía bien que Makoto no quiso hacer ningún mal al sermonearlo sobre el hecho de que buscara una meta, su amigo no tenía ninguna intención de fastidiarlo, sin embargo, el azabache había terminado explotando frente a él, dejando en claro cuan arto estaba de no saber qué hacer con su vida, mas aquella furia había finalmente cesado y podía ver claramente lo que pasaba.

Había hecho algo horrible. Había peleado con su mejor amigo, cosa que nunca antes lo había hecho y actualmente, estando en esa bañera se sintió triste.

El incluso intento hacer sentir mal a Makoto en el momento que le dijo que era el menos indicado para recriminar su actuar y así finalmente callarlo ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Debía disculparse, pero… ¿cómo ver a su amigo a la cara después de eso? Haruka no era la persona más comunicativa ni la más amable no obstante lo que le hiso a Makoto era lo más egoísta que hasta el momento él podía haber realizado.

Trato de evadir su problema haciendo sentir mal a una de las personas que más apreciaba.

El agua en su cara logro oculta un par de lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos.

El joven de oscura cabellera salió de la bañera. Se había cansado de estar ahí.

Haruka Nanase cansado del agua. Esto parecería tonto para la mayoría que lo conocían.

¿Cuándo le resulto aburrido estar ahí? Sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo las cosas que más quería y ante este pensamiento soltó una ligera risa con un tono un tanto irónico, de tal forma que parecía más un susurro.

Con desgano se quitó el traje de baño para secarse y ponerse su pijama y aunque se sentía bastante extraño estar sin su bañador, puesto que este prácticamente era su segunda piel, no le tomo importancia y con pereza se dirigió a su cama donde se tapó con las cobijas.

" _¿Qué planeas hacer con tu futuro?"_

" _¡Podrías hacer cualquier cosa!"_

" _Eres un nadador muy rápido, deberías volverte profesional"_

" _¡Muéstranos tu estilo libre!"_

" _¡No tomes todo a la ligera!"_

" _¡Empieza a avanzar al frente!"_

" _Iré a una universidad en Tokio"_

—Basta—. Susurro mientras se removía en su colchón, hasta que logo conciliar el sueño.

El sonido del timbre lo despertó, era temprano aun y aunque deseaba dormir un poco más, pues realmente aquellas voces en su mente no cesaron por un largo rato, el muchacho de ojos azules decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta el final y si pueden dejar algún comentario me harían muy feliz :)


End file.
